Still Standing
by Wrl
Summary: La manera como Yami y Yugi se conocieron en el pasado, y se conocerán en el futuro. NO YAOI. Song fic one-shot. Notas desilusionantes al final


Yugi oh! No es mío, pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi "Still Standing" es una canción que pertenece a "The Rasmus"  
  
Fic dedicado a Yugi Moto2, Amazona Verde, Radfel, y Queen Latifa quien mantuvo el secreto jejeje : -).  
  
Still Standing (one shot)  
  
--I wish you were here tonight with me to see the northern lights—   
  
Yami contemplaba su reino silenciosamente desde el balcón del palacio real. Sus sirvientes estaban trabajando aquí y allá, la gente del pueblo estaba recogiendo las semillas y montándolas encima de animales. Todo era perfecto, aquella multitud trabajaba en armonía y el cansancio no era evidente en esa situación, diferente a la mente del faraón, la cual estaba complejamente sellada en sí misma, dejando a quien le poseía en cierto estado de trance.  
  
De un momento a otro para Yami, llegó la noche, oscureciéndolo todo alrededor con su manto negro. Para ese entonces habían pasado varias horas, y toda aquella multitud trabajadora se había se fue aquel ser, que en la vida del faraón fue felicidad y paz. Aún Yami recuerda los sonidos de esa dulce melodía que provenía de sus labios mientras reía, y de aquel sentimiento extraño del cual su corazón se inundaba al sentirlo cerca. Jamás había tenido admiración a un esclavo, pero ese fue especial, y lo seguía siendo.  
  
Las estrellas del cielo aún seguían brillando, pero Yami no las veía. Todo lo que veía estaba cubierto de un manto negro, nada tenía forma, ni tamaño. Solo era la nada de un universo alterno en el que estaba inmerso en su mente, de una forma tan oculta que solo el tiempo lo sabía, pero él nunca lo dijo..  
  
Y, saliendo de ese extraño e imaginario lugar, el faraón contempló el firmamento, y cerró sus ojos lentamente. Esa noche, se parecía a una de las tantas en que su fiel esclavo y él, se sentaban en el mismo balcón a conversar de cualquier tema o circunstancia. No importaba si estaba demasiado oscuro, esa era como su tradición propia, algo que se había vuelto habitual y al mismo tiempo entretenidamente encantador.  
  
--I wish you were here tonight with me—  
  
En realidad, lo extrañaba mucho. Sentía su corazón partirse en pedazos cuando pensaba en él, y solía llorar cuando lo que parecía ser su voz, era el susurro del viento.  
  
Cómo pudo ser que tan joven, aquel chico abandonó este mundo?. Yami sabe que seguramente él está con sus dioses ahora.  
  
Antes, todo era perfecto. Su corazón podría estar feliz y emocionado siempre, nunca desistiría de hacer las cosas que disfrutaba, y su pueblo se sentía satisfecho viendo al faraón con una sonrisa en sus labios. Todo funcionaba exactamente como debería de ser, hasta que se fue él...entonces, Yami ya no sentiría gusto por lo que hacia, ni por quien era. Todo ya no tenía aquella importancia, la vida había perdido el encanto y todo era frío como una roca en la noche. Había dejado de hacer las cosas que más le fascinaban, y lo que le apasionaba ahora es repugnantemente tonto.  
  
En su niñez, a pesar de ser tan pequeño, su vida solía ser estresada, solo preocupado por asuntos del reino de su padre y algunos pueblos vecinos, hasta que vino él y toda la rutina cambió a ser siempre cambiante o monótonamente entretenida. La existencia tenía un sentido, y la felicidad era su existencia...  
  
Y de esa manera, su mente que estaba en un pensamiento y otro, se durmió lentamente. El faraón seguía sentado en el balcón, sus ojos se habían cerrado, así cayendo su cabeza a un lado. Había sido otro desesperante día al frente de su pueblo, sin estarlo.  
  
--I wish I could have you by my side, tonight when the sky is burning—   
  
?: Señor...despierte, Señor..  
  
Uno de los sirvientes del palacio real movía al faraón lentamente, en un desesperado intento de hacerlo despertar sin ser maltratado. De pronto, el rostro de Yami se llena de una expresión de furia, mirando con ojos amenazadores a su siervo. El esclavo pidió disculpas y desapareció rápidamente de la habitación, corriendo por los pasillos tan rápido como su piernas lo permitían.  
  
Pero, en vez de gritarle por aquella insolencia, y mandarle a azotar, los ojos de Yami se abrieron peligrosamente en asombro. No podía hablar. Ningún sonido salía de su boca. Cómo fue que había pasado eso?, No pudo ser porque pasó la noche en su balcón, porque un sirviente lo había llevado a sus aposentos. El faraón no tenía idea de qué pudo haber sucedido.  
  
Pero, ese día era especial, el día en el que finalmente un pueblo vecino tendría su visita. Desde tempranas horas, Yami solía prepararse para viajar en la noche. Nunca le importó lo peligroso que era viajar tan tarde, pero los deseos del faraón eran órdenes.  
  
Rápidamente un grupo de esclavos entró a la habitación, sin pedir permiso alguno. Cada uno de ellos traía pequeñas cajas de joyas y ropas de las más finas sedas en sus manos.. El faraón dio la vuelta, así moviendo sus dorados mechones de cabello para enfrentar a sus súbditos, mientras se quedaba estático, alzando los brazos.  
  
En unos minutos más, Yami estaba siendo perfectamente vestido y arreglado para tan deseado viaje. Después, el faraón dejó a sus esclavos y salió de sus aposentos para solucionar algunos problemas, los cuales se resolvían con solo su presencia. Pocas veces necesitaba a alguien para que esté arreglando lso asuntos del reino. No había la necesidad de ayuda de terceros  
  
--I wish I could have you by my side—  
  
En algunas horas, los sirvientes del faraón habían arreglado los carruajes y el equipaje que sería necesario para su visita en el reino vecino. El faraón por su lado, ya había solucionado sus asuntos, y estaba de nuevo en el balcón. Sus ojos camesí se movían incansablemente viendo a todas esas personas yendo de un lugar a otro tan rápido. Algunas de ellas se quedaban paradas al frente del balcón, para ver a su Señor por curiosidad, mientras que tantas otras no tomaban importancia al asunto y seguían en sus labores. Pero, algo era seguro. Todo Egipto sabía que el Faraón no era el mismo de antes, y que había cambiado mucho. Rá había despertado muchas veces desde que el gobernante había cambiado tan drásticamente.  
  
Podría ser que nadie en el reino se preocupaba por ir a preguntar?. Sería que a nadie le importaba ya?. Había una cosa que era verdad en ese asunto: A nadie le gusta compadecerse, ni sentir el dolor del otro..excepto algunas personas, las cuales aún no aparecían para Yami. Acaso saben que el faraón está cayendo al abismo?, Irán a atraparlo antes de que su cuerpo caiga y se lastime con las rocas filosas de abajo?. Nadie soportará un peso que no es suyo, nadie preguntará, nunca le tratarán con afecto, y jamás lo harán sonreír de nuevo.  
  
Yugi...- el faraón susurraba en su mente lentamente, caminando en círculos interminables. Las lágrimas le amenazaban con salir, y su voz extrañamente se había apagado. Yami no podía dejar de recordar aquella noche en que sus dioses decidieron llevarse a su esclavo y amigo...  
  
Era una noche como otra cualquiera, nadie sabía el peligro que encerraba entre su oscuridad. Todo estaba tranquilo, y algunos sirvientes estarían disfrutando la luz de la luna, mientras que uno que otro niño jugaba cerca de sus hogares. El faraón de nuevo había tenido otro día difícil, y se encontraba en la puerta principal del palacio, acompañado por dos súbditos. Es una noche muy hermosa- dijo entusiasmado –iré a mi recámara a prepararme para salir un momento- y así, sus dos súbditos le dieron la reverencia y cada uno fue a preparar el vestuario del faraón. Por su cuenta, aquel joven gobernante estaba dirigiéndose a donde esperaría a sus esclavos. Paso a paso, en la pared fría y oscura encontró una pequeña abertura, por la cual se podía ver hacia fuera del palacio. Ahí estaba Yugi y otros esclavos más. Yami sonrió y retomó su rumbo, todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que unos desgarradores gritos lo interrumpieron todo.  
  
-Una tormenta!! Una tormenta!!-, la población de Egipto, aún no sabía qué cosa en realidad estaba pasando. Las mujeres desesperadas recogían a sus hijos, y se refugiaban en sus hogares. Los ancianos eran fácilmente acogidos en cualquier casa. El faraón al oír aquellos gritos, volvió al mismo sitio en la pared a observarlo todo. Entonces, vio como extrañamente, una ola gigantesca de arena se dirigía hacia su pueblo. De pronto, su vista se centra en solo un individuo, Yugi, quien estaba tratando de huir. Él corría con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al palacio real.  
  
--pronto! Guardias abran el palacio para que entren los esclavos!!- exclamó fuertemente el faraón. De un momento a otro su nerviosismo le había hecho transpirar, su respiración estaba agitada, elevando y bajando su pecho rápidamente.  
  
--Cause I've been down and I've been crawling, Won't back down no more--  
  
Sus sirvientes acataron rápidamente la orden, e hicieron todos sus esfuerzos para abrir las grandes puertas del palacio, mientras la gente que estaba afuera entraba desesperadamente.  
  
Yami, asegurándose de que todo su pueblo esté bien, fue en dirección a la puerta que aún permanecía abierta. –Yugi!!—pensó apresuradamente, y no dudó en ir corriendo en dirección de su amigo. Yugi aún estaba luchando por salir de los obstáculos de arena que se habían hecho solos. El faraón dejó atrás a todos, corriendo por su esclavo, y mientras más se acercaba a él..parecía que los vientos se calmaban. Unos momentos más, y ya estaba al frente de su amigo, a quien saludó con una sonrisa. –vamos! Levántate, yo te ayudaré—Pero, cuando Yami le extendió sus manos para sacarlo de aquel hoyo, Yugi solo sonrió y cerro los ojos.  
  
El viento sopló suavemente, enterrando más al esclavo. El faraón desesperado, tomo las manos de Yugi, pero éstas se convirtieron en arena, y él desapareció, como se van las olas en el mar. Solo quedo el susurro de las aguas del Nilo, y algunos granos de arena que chocaban con la frente del faraón, mezclándose con las lágrimas de su dolor...  
  
--Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies, Down on me, I'm still standing --  
  
-NOOOOO! Yugi!!!!, no te vayas...no te escondas...no juegues ahora..—Yami gritó rompiendo el silencio de la irreparable soledad que le había dejado su compañero. Sus rodillas pronto chocaron la arena y sus manos automáticamente comenzaron a cavar en la arena.—Yugi!!!, Yugii!!!!!!- gritaba una y otra vez, pero no encontró nada, más que una pirámide dorada que rápidamente puso en su cuello. Será que los dioses han decidido castigarle en esa manera?.  
  
En carrozas, los sacerdotes se acercaban, el sonido de los pasos apresurados de los caballos acortaban la distancia entre su palacio y él. –Señor!, suba por favor!—dijo uno de ellos—NO!, Ustedes han estado haciendo hechicerías de nuevo!-dijo Yami entre lagrimas de dolor y rabia. Jamás habían visto al faraón tan enojado y extrañamente melancólico.-Señor! No diga tonterías, venga rápido, o correrá la misma suerte que él!—exclamó otro sacerdote más enfurecido por la necedad de su señor, mientras los vientos empezaban a retomar intensidad de nuevo. –NO!! NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ SIN ÉL!!!!!—Gritó de nuevo agachándose, en un desesperado intento de que aquella persona aparezca—NO SEAS TONTO YAMI! ÉL NUNCA APARECERÁ!! ESCLAVOS!!! PÓNGANLO EN LA CARROZA, SE LOS ORDENO!!—dijo el sacerdote más joven, y sus palabras cayeron como agua fría a Yami, y quedó parado, estáticamente de espaldas y sus ojos se perdieron en aquellas montañas de arena que no tenían fin.  
  
"Él nunca aparecerá...él nunca aparecerá", esa frase resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, mientras a los esclavos no se les hizo difícil la tarea de arrastrar al faraón hacia la carroza.  
  
--Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised—  
  
y esa era la inevitable verdad, él se había ido con sus dioses, y no volvería igualmente jamás. Los esclavos entraban y salían llevando cosas, cada uno haciendo un excelente trabajo, mientras que su señor seguía perdido en la tierra de nadie...  
  
De pronto, había la presencia de algunos pasos extraños y de una presencia nueva. Yami los pudo sentir al instante, y viró su cuerpo para ver quién era el invasor.  
  
--así que aquí está el faraón de Egipto no?, aún no puedes salir de tu asombro?—Dijo Seth acercándose lentamente con sonoros pasos, mientras Yami lo saludaba con una mirada de ira y amenaza. –qué pasa?, ese infeliz se llevó tu lengua también?—exclamó con desprecio inclinando su rostro para estar cerca de Yami.  
  
Afuera, la noche hacía su presencia, tapando toda la luz y dejándolo todo en oscuras. Los colores de cada cosa se podían percibir débilmente ante la noche, que imponente ya anunció la despedida de Rá.  
  
--Avisa al faraón que ya nos podemos ir!—dijo el esclavo más fuerte de todos, dirigiéndose a un muchacho de piel clara y cabello dorado. –Lo haré—y fue al encuentro del faraón lo más rápido que podía.  
  
- -- Conscience clear, I'm still standing here---  
  
-uy?, qué pasa Faraón?, no respondes en lo absoluto- Seth seguía con sus palabras hiriendo a Yami – Mira, yo de ti no me culparía tanto de la muerte de ese esclavo insignificante— El faraón dirigió su mirada hacia él, con los ojos más enfurecidos, pero en ese entonces, vino aquel esclavo cansado de correr para llevar la noticia a su Señor...  
  
--Señor!, ya tenemos todo preparado, mejor será que se apresure para poder llegar a tiempo a su visita—Yami no perdió más tiempo, y salió inmediatamente de la habitación, dejando al sacerdote confundido y aún con la ponzoña restante en su boca.  
  
La capa de Yami se movía lentamente al igual que sus rubios mechones, mientras iba camino hacia fuera del palacio. La suave brisa de la noche susurraba en su oído y el ambiente era fresco, en pocas palabras, era una noche ideal para viajar.  
  
Las estrellas brillaban a miles de kilómetros, y la luna estaba rebosante ocupando el lugar de Rá. Se podían formar constelaciones fácilmente, pero había una estrella en especial, que siempre brillaba muy cerca de la luna...unos cuantos anocheceres había estado ahí, y luego desaparecía. Pero, hoy se encontraba, resaltando entre la multitud.  
  
Pase por favor, oh gran Señor-exclamó el esclavo, guiando al Faraón hacia el interior de la carroza -...-Yami solo respondió con un vacío de su voz y una expresión de fastidio. Cuándo será el día en que dejen al faraón en paz?  
  
--burns like a thousand stars, though you are light years away, burns like a thousand stars or more—   
  
Yami pasó y se sentó en la carroza, la cual estaba perfectamente arreglada, sus sirvientes habían cambiado algunas cosas, y era notorio que también estaban preocupados por la actitud del faraón. Unos instantes después, la carroza ya estaba en movimiento, y se sentían los pequeños desperfectos del camino, pero no era algo de gran importancia.  
  
Entonces, Yami contemplo a la pequeña y brillante estrella que sobresalía en esa noche . Con ella recordó también muchas cosas...  
  
Yami era un niño que ya había vivido 10 años, y en su honor, su padre preparaba un banquete en el palacio real, y en sus afueras. Todo el pueblo estaba invitado, su padre era un hombre generoso y amable, que se preocupaba por la felicidad de su pueblo.  
  
Campesinos y realeza estaban juntos compartiendo aquélla ocasión. Los más pobres aprovechaban aquella oportunidad para tomar los alimentos que ellos querían, mientras que otros, solo festejaban indiferentemente a los demás.  
  
Yami sonreía en felicidad a lado de su padre. Le parecía tan hermoso que todos estuviesen así de contentos, a él también le aliviaba un poco que, a diferencia de otros reinos, Egipto tuviese gente feliz. –Yo haré lo mismo cuando sea faraón...verdad papá?— dijo Yami, mirando a los ojos de su padre. –lo sé Yami, pero también tienes que tener tus límites en bondad—dijo seriamente el antiguo faraón.. Continuó—no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres, y lo más querido, a veces se ?— Yami asintió en señal de haberlo entendido, pero en verdad lo que entendió talvez fue muy poco para el real significado de aquellas palabras de su padre.  
  
--Señor, algunos sacerdotes desean entregar un presente al príncipe-- anunció un sirviente, dando finalmente su reverencia para retirarse, e ir al centro de la gran recámara  
  
-Atención!, algunos supremos sacerdotes desean entregar un presente al príncipe Yami—anunció con voz fuerte, captando así la atención de todos los presentes. Entonces, pasaron 3 sacerdotes, y dieron un pergamino a su Señor, para luego sin decir palabra, retirarse y el último quedo al frente del faraón. –Él vendrá mañana—El faraón asintió y pidió que se retire.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, todo Egipto estaba trabajando de nuevo, pero había un ambiente de tranquilidad y el silencio que no lograba callar los ruidos de algunas hojas al caer de sus plantas. Toda la gente ya estaba laborando bajo la intensa luz de Rá que no les dejaba un momento de acompañar  
  
--Señor! Ha llegado el Nuevo esclavo para su hijo!—avisó un guardia al faraón, quien inmediatamente se levantó –llamen a Yami—ordenó.—No será necesario Señor, el niño ya está aquí—Y apareció Yami tímidamente dirigiéndose hacia delante, para ver a su padre. Curioso se preguntaba por qué su padre lo llamaba, sería algún problema?, evidentemente no.  
  
Entonces, el esclavo dirigió rápidamente al Faraón y a su hijo a la parte trasera del palacio. El faraón sabía que Yami no se iba a sentir bien con la idea de tener un esclavo personal, pero ya tenía una solución para evitar que su hijo entristezca. El padre de Yami, sabía que su hijo iba a cuidar muy bien de aquel otro niño, y que sería excelente ya que sus padres habían muerto. Los habitantes decían que la arena se los había llevado misteriosamente, y jamás encontraron sus cuerpos.  
  
--you're up there, you're always with me, smiling down on me—   
  
--hemos llegado Señor—aclamó el esclavo, dirigiéndose a otro grupo de personas. Yami observaba atentamente como el esclavo, cogió una mano más pequeña y de las sombras, aquel cuerpo tomaba forma. Era otro niño idéntico a él, pero con unas pequeñas diferencias que no eran de mucha importancia. Sus ojos eran más grandes y era más bajo de estatura.  
  
El faraón se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo –Yami, este es tu nuevo amigo, él vivirá contigo desde ahora—Yami sonrió en felicidad, sus ojos llenos de ilusión mirando a su nuevo amigo.—Cuál es tu nombre—el pequeño príncipe no dudó en preguntar. Estaba tan emocionado, que sin esperar respuesta, le tomó de la mano.—Mi nombre es Yugi, eh? A dónde vamos?—preguntó confundido, pues todos los esclavos que eran mayores a él le habían dicho que está ahí para servir al príncipe.—a dónde más?, a divertirnos!. Y los dos dejaron la recámara, corriendo hacia los corredores y jardines. El padre de Yami quedó muy complacido viendo la reacción de su hijo. ---Señor, disculpe al esclavo, hemos hecho todo lo posi..—rápidamente el faraón interrumpió—no se hable más, su comportamiento es correcto y estoy muy complacido.  
  
--No puedo creer que te vayas..no me dejes...mamá ya me dejó, tu no puedes dejarme..NO PUEDES!—decía el pequeño príncipe a lado del cuerpo de su padre, quien agonizante hizo el esfuerzo de dar algunas palabras de consuelo a su hijo.—no, Yami, no te preocupes, yo iré con los Dioses y te cuidarán. Ahora tú eres el nuevo faraón de esta tierra Yami. Haz todo lo que te he enseñado... no siempre puedes tener lo que quieres, y lo más querido, a veces se va...Yami....---y dando el último suspiro, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil, yaciendo en aquella roca dura y fría.  
  
--It's something sacred, something so beautiful, something quiet to ease my mind, when the pressure's taking me over and over--   
  
Yami solamente cayó de rodillas en el suelo, derramando lágrimas de angustia, al ver ante sus propios ojos a su padre morir. Sus manos se retorcían agarrando fuertemente la manta que cubría al exfaraón. En aquellos instantes, una mano se posó en su hombro, era Yugi,..  
  
--cause I've been down and I've been crawling, pushed around and always falling--   
  
El ruido de algunas voces, hizo a Yami volver a la realidad, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos. Los caballos que rodeaban al faraón, recorrían silenciosamente todos los alrededores. El silencio era angustiante, y solemne. Uno de los custodios se acercó al faraón – Señor, tenemos sospechas de que preparan saquearnos algunos robatumbas—Yami enmudecido, sujetó la pirámide alrededor de su cuerpo, su mirada quedó fija en aquella pirámide dorada. El faraón estaba muy pensativo, de alguna manera, sabía que esa noche iba a marcar su destino por siempre. Yami apartó la mirada de su colgante y vio como el ambiente se iba haciendo pesado afuera, todos los custodios y sus caballos, recorrían detrás de las pequeñas montañas de arena, siendo iluminados por la luz de la luna. De un momento a otro, volvió el mismo custodio a lado de Yami – Señor, hemos encontrado nada, podemos seguir nuestro camino....adelante!!- ordenó con voz fuerte, interrumpiendo el sueño de las infinitas arenas de Egipto.  
  
Los viajantes siguieron su travesía. Era media noche, y Yami aún no había cerrado los ojos como todos a su alrededor esperaban. El hijo de los dioses aún seguía mirando al cielo, o adelante, pero constantemente sus ojos se posaban en aquella pirámide rara que ninguno de sus custodios recordaba haber visto antes.  
  
La luz de la luna estaba empezando a ser opacada por aquellas nubes grises que lentamente se posaban delante de ella. En un momento, todo oscureció y los caballos de los custodios lanzaron horribles gritos. El soldado de cabellos dorados fue en dirección hacia la arena y con sus manos intentaba buscar al menos un pedazo rocoso para que fuese la fuente de luz. Sus manos se movían rápidamente, se metían dentro de la arena sin importar la ponzoña de aquellos animales que vivían en ese inframundo de arena. Los jinetes controlaron a sus caballos, sujetándolos fuertemente, con todas sus energías para evitar que la situación se saliera de control.  
  
Después de algunos instantes se escuchó el rozamiento de dos rocas seguido por la visión de una chispa. El faraón quien se encontraba tranquilamente en su pequeña recámara, vio curiosamente una sombra que se le hacía familiar. –Yugi!- pensó sobresaltándose, llevando su cuerpo para hacer lo que era un abrazo...pero, aquel pequeño estallido de luz se había terminado, y aquella sombra se fue. El faraón volvió a su posición, pasando desapercibido por los demás.  
  
Un custodio se acercó a aquel esclavo con un trozo de madera y juntos, lograron iluminar un área. Luego, todos los jinetes se acercaban a ellos para así, repartir la luz en partes iguales, y continuar el camino.  
  
El faraón acompañado por aquella leve réplica de Rá, visualizó de nuevo la sombra, la cual ahora era más clara. Poco a poco, aquellos rayos amarillos y anaranjados del fuego enfurecido colorearon a su sombra. –Yugi!!!!!, Yugi!!, has vuelto conmigo! Amigo!—y se acercó, levantándose bruscamente en vano, porque Yugi se desvaneció poco a poco, y sus brazos quedaron abrazando al vacío de su corazón. De nuevo, Yami retrocedió con lágrimas en sus ojos, aquellas pequeñas gotas hacían su doloroso camino, hasta llegar a sus manos.  
  
Esperanzado de que Yugi vuelva, espero pacientemente en la misma posición que había adoptado en su viaje. Y ahí estaba él...de nuevo al frente, sonriéndole dulcemente como siempre solía hacerlo. El nombre de aquel pequeño seguía vibrando en la mente del faraón, que en esos momentos de nuevo fue a sostenerlo con sus brazos, pero fue interrumpido por Yugi, quien mostrándole el mismo gesto de su última despedida alzó su mano, ordenando a Yami que se quedara en su sitio.  
  
-Yami, si supieras como te extraño, sería capaz de quitarle el trono a Rá para poderte contemplar todos los días—Yami sonrió y más lágrimas bajaron a sus manos, pero el faraón no las podía sentir, porque estaban desapareciendo a medida que caían. Yugi podía sentir que su amigo estaba emocionado y que se sentía impotente por no poder hablar. –No, Yami, no te preocupes, sé que no puedes hablar, pero al menos escúchame- Pidió Yugi, en un tono más serio que del normal. Yami centró toda su atención en aquel espíritu que hablaba –Yami, nunca te quites el rompecabezas, nuestro destino está en él, solo recuerda eso. Nuestro destino está en él, y tienes que cuidarlo. Sé que lo harás y tú sabes que siempre estoy contigo, en cualquier circunstancia y lugar, no, Yami, no te lamentes—pidió cuando vio a Yami impotente llorar de nuevo. La situación que estaba pasando no era muy satisfactoria –sé que te hago falta, pero sé fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte. Recuerdas antes, cuando me asustaba al ver uno de esos guardias?, recuerdas cuando siempre me ayudabas? Recuerdas que eras tú quien soportaba mis llantos cuando caía?. Aprendí a ser fuerte, porque hubo una persona que me enseñó que nunca te tienes que rendir, y que hay remedio para todos los males – Yami lo observó aún más desconsolado – Yami, esa persona...fuiste tú— Yugi terminó su frase mirando profundamente en los ojos del faraón, mientras se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.  
  
El faraón controló sus lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte en todas las maneras. No iba a dejar que por ninguna razón algo le intimidase, o deprimiese.  
  
De repente, Yami notó que ya no había movimiento. Rápidamente se bajó de su carroza y examinó a los alrededores. Todos sus custodios yacían en el suelo, fríos y duros como una roca. Todos habían misteriosamente muerto.  
  
Una persona de cabello albino sorprendió al faraón, quien retrocedió hacia atrás lentamente. –Faraón!, dame tu reino o tu vida!- y sacó su daga, mientras caminaba en dirección a Yami.- Solo los cobardes desean deshacerse de su adversario sin luchar, propongo una pelea—Dijo Yami, sorprendido de que podía hablar de nuevo, y acercándose a un custodio para sacar el sable que se encontraba siendo parte su uniforme.  
  
Yami se apartó suavemente del cadáver y comenzó la lucha. Largos minutos, Yami y el robatumbas lucharon incansablemente, Yami esquivando las amenazas de su adversario, mientras el albino trataba de encajar su daga en Yami.  
  
No cruzaron palabras Los dos ya se estaban cansando, y la pelea había seguido igual, sin resultados. Los dos estaban aún vivos, haciendo chocar sus armas una y otra vez. Hasta que la daga del albino, cortó la pequeña cuerda que sostenía a la pirámide. La dorada pirámide cayó al suelo, y brilló intensamente.  
  
Yami sentía como era transportado a otro lugar, Era una sensación diferente y desconcertantemente aterradora. –Yugi!- gritó el faraón emocionado, antes de caer al suelo. La luz brilló al máximo, encerrando al alma del faraón, y dejando al ladrón albino solo en las oscuras arenas, que comenzaban a ser iluminadas por la luz de la luna que volvía a nacer  
  
--you're up there, you're always with me, smiling down on me--   
  
Unos días después, el cuerpo del faraón estaba siendo llevado a su tumba, y algunos esclavos habían elaborado una caja de oro, para colocar ahí en piezas, su posesión más preciada en los últimos días.  
  
Después de una larga ceremonia, estaban cerrando la gran pirámide todo el pueblo seguía consternado, con sus ropas blancas bajo el intenso sol, las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con las lágrimas, al cerrar el ahora, hogar del faraón.  
  
Y ya que el faraón no había dejado descendencia y era hijo único, Seth como sacerdote máximo, estaba listo para tomar el mando de Egipto.  
  
- Egipto, es y será mío desde ahora- pensó mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio real –haré que mi plan funcione a la perfección, y les haré sentir lo que es un verdadero hijo de los Dioses!- exclamó enfurecido, entrando en la antigua recámara del faraón.  
  
Afuera, la ceremonia estaba llegando a su fin, pero, el sol fue opacado rápidamente por la sombra del manto de arena que estaba formándose sobre Egipto. Todas las personas corrían aterrorizadas a esconderse en sus casas mientras en el palacio real los guardias cerraban apresurados las puertas. La desesperación y los gritos se oían a mucha distancia, a pesar del ruido que emanaba de aquellos vientos descontrolados.  
  
Mientras en el rompecabezas, Yami se recostaba en una recámara de su pequeña tumba. Los dioses le habían dicho que él y Yugi se encontrarán en otro tiempo, muy lejano, a cambio de sus memorias.  
  
Algunos sacerdotes y poseedores de magia, hacían sus últimos intentos para inmortalizarse a cambio del poder del faraón.  
  
Y de pronto, afuera, el viento se detuvo, y la arena cayó sobre todo ese reino, haciendo agonizar a las personas, ahogándose para yacer por siempre en su tierra por siempre.  
  
El faraón comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, los cuales brillaban de emoción y júbilo porque estaba seguro que iba a encontrar a Yugi, otra vez...  
  
Y así, nadie recorrió aquellos antiguos pasillos de nuevo, nadie vio aquellos hermosos jardines ni contempló los magníficos reinos..por mucho tiempo. Rá será el guardián de este pueblo, hasta que su gobernante retorne otra vez...  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, ese fue un songfic de one.shot. Aún no he regresado a escribir definitivamente. Hice este pequeño fic, porque no me gusta romper la esperanza de algunas personas, que esperan aunque sea una letra mía en , para ser sincera, eso me rompe el corazón. No estoy dedicando mi fic por conveniencia, lo estoy dedicando, porque siento que así debe ser. Espero que les guste, y que sepan disculpar los errores. 


End file.
